Somewhere Only We Know
by SkylerGrey25
Summary: Olivia has been hurt so many times, she's forgotten the feeling of happiness, that is, until a certain red haired, brown eyed boy came along... "Without warning, the ice broke- and my life flashed before my eyes. Memories of him and I replayed throughout my head, and I knew then that i could never give my heart away again, because it was his all along."
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

**I don't own anything... **

**I wish I do, but sadly, I don't...**

Olivia's POV

I skated. Skated to remember, and skated to forget. In this case, memories of him and I plagued my mind. It was so obvious to everyone we liked each other. Everyone _but_ us. The way my brain was wired will never change the way I feel for him. I could never let him go.

My life changed the day he told me. The day he said that we would- that we _could_ be together. Nothing couldn't have been better. But then, life had to come and mess it all up.

If I had paid more attention, I would've noticed him watching me skate freely- something nobody ever gets to see, not even my parents. If I had paid attention I would've connected it all together. That he did care. That it was _me. _If I had paid more attention, I could've seen that the ice was too fragile to skate on. That I was lucky it held my weight.

But, of course, being silly little me, I wasn't. I wasn't paying attention. I just went on skating, not noticing the little cracks that would appear every once in a while.

Without warning, the ice broke- and my life flashed before my eyes. Memories of him and I. Us. Together. Happy.

I knew I would die- that was inevitable. But, I wasn't panicking. Maybe I was going to have a late reaction or something. Freaking out right before I die.

Just like how the ice cracked, I was suddenly pushed aside, and was grabbed by my waist. My beanie blew away, and my hair blew in the wind. Wow. Perfect movie ending. She gets one more chance at life, and then fails miserably. I closed my eyes, and waited for death to take me.

"Olivia..?"

"Olivia! Wake up! Please, please, don't…" his voice said, cracking.

I opened my eyes, and stared into those beautiful brown eyes that were filled with worry. His eyes…


	2. Chapter One- Turn up the music

Olivia's POV

"You're staring..." Mo, my best friend, says, staring at me with her know-it-all look.

"I'm not staring!" I say defensively, blushing and looking down at my lunch.

"Yeah. Not staring. Not. At. All." Mo says, shoving a piece of lettuce in her mouth.

I stayed silent, but groaned inwardly as I noticed Scott coming towards us. It wasn't really Scott that bothered me, it was Ray, Scott's best friend.

With his cocky attitude and an ego bigger than the world... I don't understand how Scott could stand him. They were complete opposites after all.

Ray was holding onto a lunch tray, while Scott held onto a sack lunch.

"Hey." Scott says to Mo, then nods at me.

Mo looks like she could faint. I smile. It was probably nice to know you have someone that cares about you as much as you care for them.

"No, you're not staring. Not. At. All." I mutter to Mo, smirking.

I walk to my locker, taking the long way around because I couldn't risk being seen by Wen. God, Wen...

I look into my locker dreamily, thinking about a certain someone...

The bell snapped me out of my thoughts. Shaking my head, I grab my things, and walk to the class, and.. Bumped into Mr. Hot and Sexy.

"I'm sorry..." I say, looking down on the floor.

"Nah. It's okay. I probably crashed into you." He says, taking my books off the floor and giving them to me with a heart stopping boyish smile on his face.

I died.

"Thanks..." I say, trying not to stutter.

I walk away slowly, still not believing what just happened. Wow. I sound pathetic. Was I really that in love with him that crashing into him made me all weak like this?

"Hey! Olivia!" Wen says, yelling so I could hear him.

I turn around, confusion evident on my face.

"See you later?" He says in the form of a question, smiling at me hopefully.

I turn back around, this time unable to keep the smile off my face. I walked to the classroom with a skip in my step, most probably looking like I came from cloud 9.

"Ahhh... Young love..." Ray says, making his voice high pitched and squeaky- looking like he was in love.

"Shut up..." I mutter, smacking him -lightly- with my notebook.

Whenever Ray wasn't like his usual cocky, egotistical self, he was a girl's dream of a best friend.

"Looks like Livy likes someone!" Ray teases, hitting me lightly on the shoulder.

"Why am I even friends with you?" I say, staring at the ceiling in fake exasperation.

"Because you love me!" Ray says, wiggling his eyes brows, emphasizing the word love.

"Yeah. That's it." I retort sarcastically.

"Hurt, Livy. I'm hurt." Ray says, dramatically putting a hand over his heart.

The teacher came in then, and, after taking roll, ushered us all out of the classroom and into the auditorium.

Our class sat on the third row, and covered half of the fourth. I immediately looked around for Mo, Ray doing the same thing, but looking for Scott.

I found them sitting together and rolled my eyes. They were doing that weird couple talk- talking in low voices, giggling (mostly coming from Mo), and the occasional knowing look.

I point towards them to Ray, and, he too rolls his eyes. We were both annoyed whenever they did that couple... talk... thingy.

We both sat down, as the music teacher made her way up to the stage.

"Hello...? This thing on?" She taps the mic, causing us all to go deaf, or at least stagger back into our seats. "So, you are all called here today because you are all going to take part in a singing competition. Your groups are already assigned, and the winners of the competition will get to perform on a big venue, and each person in the group will receive a new computer!" She continues, clapping her hands in excitement.

She called each of us, our group coming up and performing a song.

I was called on the 10th group.

"Group 10." Miss Reznik's voice blares though the speakers. "Stella Yamada, Charlie Delgado, Mo Banjaree, Olivia White, and... Wen Gifford."

I walked to the stage slowly, my nerves kicking in...

I frowned in disappointment, Wen had the piano, Mo had the bass guitar, Stella had the other bass guitar, and Charlie got the drums. So, that left me with the... Mic? No way. No. Effing. Way.

Mo nods at me, giving me a small, scared smile, but then focused on her guitar. It was a chain reaction. Someone started a beat, another person added on, another person added on, and then another person joined. Basically, the music was there, and I was standing in the middle of the stage, staring at the crowd with wide eyes.

I suddenly had a rush of confidence, and walked up to the mic, starting to sing.

"Take a look around,

Who'd have thought we'd all be here?

So let's mess around..

Cause the future is unclear..."

**I LOVE YOU RANDOM CITIZEN.**

**Hey :D **

**Sorry for the late update- for the VERY late update, actually. That's what this is called, right? An update? Oh well...**

**Hope you like it! I'm sorry if it's horrible, writer's block loves me right now..**


	3. Packaged Cashew Throwing

**DISCLAIMER: (- Did I spell that right?) I DO NOT OWN LEMONADE MOUTH. If I did, Wen and Olivia would have been together, and there would have been another movie. :/ **

* * *

Olivia's POV

"Please don't start talking about my performance." I say, putting my hand in front of Ray's mouth.

He gives me a look, and I reluctantly place my hand back to my side.

"That was amazing! Did you come up with that song all by yourself?" He asks, jumping up and down in excitement.

I nod slowly, feeling slightly hungry. Didn't Ms. Reznik give me a packet of cashews when I left the stage?

I search my pockets, smiling triumphantly as I hold up the packet.

"Cashews aren't that amazing, you do know that, right?" Ray asks, looking at me in disbelief.

"What?" I ask, giving him my signature puppy dog look. "I'm hungry."

"You're like a kid, like a little singing musical kid." Ray jokes, jabbing me on the side playfully.

I glare at him, throwing a cashew in his face. Or at least, attempting to. Due to my horrible aim, my cashew flies slightly to the right, hitting someone who was currently walking along the hallway.

Which happened to be Wen. Oh My G-

He gives me a confused look, which was answered by my sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. It was supposed to hit Ray."

"Because that justifies _everything_." Ray mutters. I kick him in the shin lightly, giving him a playful glare.

Wen looks between the two of us, trying to decipher something. He gives up soon enough, and gives me a breathtaking smile. "It's okay."

He walks away, leaving me staring after him like a lovesick puppy.

Oh god, I'm going crazy. I just compared myself to a puppy.

"Earth to Olivia. You there?" Ray asks, snapping me out of my reverie.

I blink repeatedly, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. Ray smirks.

"That was beautiful. I mean, I think I'm crying a little." Ray says, still smirking.

"Shut up." I mutter, jokingly rolling my eyes.

I throw a cashew at his face, my aim miraculously getting better. It landed on his chest.

He laughs loudly, and starts to choke.

"I hope you die." I mutter, lightly punching his arm.

Mo steals me away after a few minutes, leaving Ray and Scott standing by the lockers.

"We have an official band meeting right now." Mo mutters, scolding me.

I hold my hands up in defense. "Nobody told me!"

She sighs, tired. "It's okay. We were just waiting for you, and if I didn't come looking we would've just kept on waiting."

I look at her, guilty. "Sorry."

We walk in silence to the cafeteria. I spot all of them sitting at the table, smiling when they see me walking towards them.

"And she's alive." Wen smirks. "Told you she'd come."

I smile at him gratefully, happy that someone believed in me. It felt... Good. I quickly look down in guilt, knowing I wouldn't have come if Mo didn't get me.

"Sorry. I didn't know we were meeting up today." I mutter.

They all said it was okay, and that they were just happy that I came.

"So... First order of business, band name." Stella starts, looking at all of us.

A couple of minutes pass, and not one of us has said a suggestion. I look out the window, trying to think of a name.

And then something hits me. On the head. Literally. I look around in confusion, breaking out of my daze.

"Who threw something at me?" I ask, looking at everyone.

Wen smirks. "Now we're even."

I smile, shaking my head. "No more packaged cashew throwing?"

He nods, giving me a heart stopping boyish grin. "Anything for you."

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for bearing with me. I LOVE YOU. ·_ · I just wanted to say: I'M BACK! This story is no longer in hiatus, so... Yah. :D


End file.
